SeeD
SeeD là tên của lực lượng đánh thuê, thành lập bởi Cid và Edea Kramer trong Final Fantasy VIII. SeeD bắt đầu sau một thời gian ngắn từ khi Edea nhận được sức mạnh từ Ultimecia trước khi chết, gặp Squall Leonhart từ tương lai và là người kể cho bà ta về SeeD. Ở thế giới bên ngoài, SeeD là lực lượng đánh thuê được cho thuê, chỉ đạo các nhiệm vụ khắp thế giới như giúp đỡ các cuộc chiến và các chiến dịch bí mật. Công việc của họ được yêu cầu từ chính phủ và người dân; các nhiệm vụ của họ từ hỗ trợ dự phòng quân đội và bảo vệ người dân. Mục đích chính, tất nhiên, là đảm bảo cho Squall Leonhart trong số các học viên khác sẽ được rèn luyện đủ mạnh để đối đầu với Ultimecia trong tương lai, dựa theo sự việc mà Edea đã gặp. Balamb Garden, Khuôn Viên đầu tiên, có trách nhiệm đào tạo SeeD. Chỉ có Balamb Garden đào tạo các học viên SeeD, nhưng các thành viên từ các Khuôn Viên khác có thể chuyển tới Balamb để làm bài kiểm tra thực tế trên chiến trường, bởi vì tất cả các SeeD đều đóng quân tại Balamb. Khả năng đặc trưng của SeeD trong cấp độ para-magic cao là sử dụng Guardian Forces. They are in high demand by groups requiring a small force of undercover specialists, and commissions made through such dispatches are an important part of the Garden's income. Điều kiện để trở thành SeeD Thí sinh muốn trở thành SeeD phải ở độ tuổi 15 tới 19. Khi tới 20 tuổi, họ không thể đăng kí vào được nữa. Họ phải trải qua bài kiểm tra viết, kiểm tra trên thực tế, và họ phải được chấp nhận bởi Hiệu trưởng của trường. Field Exam This exam can involve many things as it is usually in the form of a live mission assigned to the Garden. While there are active SeeD members at hand during the exams to ensure the mission success, SeeD candidates are expected to conduct themselves positively and strive to complete their group assigned missions to pass the exam. The exam is graded via observations made during the mission. Each candidate is judged upon: *'Conduct:' How the candidate behaves within the mission and within their team. In the game, the score is determined by how fast the player can escape the Dollet Communications Tower. *'Judgment:' The decisions the cadet makes and the effect of them upon the mission. In the game, the score is determined by how much time is left at the end of the Fire Cavern mission when Squall defeats Ifrit. The less time left, the higher the score. *'Attack:' How aggressive and skillful the candidate is during the mission. In the game, the score is determined by how many enemies are killed during the field exam. *'Spirit:' How brave and/or determined the candidate is during the mission. In the game the score is determined by how often the player flees from battle. *'Attitude:' Judges the candidate's moral and professional behavior during the mission. In the game, various individual actions determine this score, such as how many people they speak to. The grading also includes any additional actions and/or events that the examiners deem noteworthy. The highest SeeD rank obtained depends on the difficulty of the mission where the exam was held, but usually the highest rank obtained is Rank 8, although some exceptions have been made. Sometimes (usually due to difficulty of the mission) a prerequisite is required before a student can participate in the exam. Either the obtainment of a Guardian Force, or the completion a low-level mission, is the required prerequisite. In such circumstances, the student must be accompanied by a SeeD member for support and safety reasons. Garden Instructors are SeeD members who have been promoted to (or assigned) teaching positions at Garden. It is not known if any non-SeeD instructors exist at Garden, although it seems unlikely that there would be. Since Instructors are SeeD as well, they are capable of accompanying their students on the prerequisite missions, such as Quistis Trepe supporting Squall at the Fire Cavern. SeeD Uniform and Mannerisms Although casual attire is usually worn specifically due to the covert nature of SeeD missions, SeeD does have a formal uniform that is issued to its members upon graduation. Worn during ceremony or due to the SeeD's own choice, the uniform is renowned enough that the SeeD is identified nearly everywhere in the world. Các bộ đồng phục được làm giống như đồng phục của học sinh Nhật Bản. Quần áo của nam: theo phong cách Gakuran của Nhật bản, có một cúc áo ở cổ áo từ bên trên tới giữa áo.Cổ áo được làm từ một miếng vải đen với viền vàng và cổ tay màu nâu. Quần là ống thẳng và xỏ vào giày màu đen ống cao. Một dải dây lưng đen Sam Browne được mặc với áo vào một giáp màu xanh bạc ở trên vai. Giáp rẽ thành 2 điểm ở phía sau (tạo thành hình chữ W). Quần áo của nữ: theo phong cách seeraafuku của Nhật, gồm có một áo màu đen với cầu vai xanh đậm với kiểu thiết kế cầu vai, cổ áo của quần áo thủy thủ. Gắn với cổ áo là 2 dải cánh màu vàng che phía ngực, một dây buộc cravat màu nâu được mặc với móc kim loại có huy hiệu SeeD. Hoàn toàn ấn tượng với một chiếc váy ngắn cắt ở phía trên đầu gối. Trong bản thiết kế gốc có xuất hiện tất cao màu đen và giày đen, trong game các nữ SeeD dùng giày cổ cao đen cho bộ quần áo SeeD hoàn chỉnh, còn giày + tất như trên được dùng cho học viên đang huấn luyện. Although chiefly appearing in Final Fantasy VIII, the male variant of the uniform also makes an appearance as a secondary costume for Squall Leonhart in the fighting game Dissidia Final Fantasy. Image:VIIINida.jpg|Nida in SeeD uniform Image:Xu_defriefs.jpg|Xu in SeeD uniform Image:SeeD Uniforms 2.jpg|Selphie and Squall in Squall's room Image:SeeD Uniforms 3.jpg|Zell and Squall at the graduation ball File:Dissidia-SeeDSquall2.png|Squall in SeeD uniform in Dissidia Final Fantasy Image:Dissidia-SeeDSquall.png|Squall in SeeD uniform in Dissidia Final Fantasy File:White SeeD Uniform Sketch.jpg|Uniform concept File:Quisty.jpg|Quistis's uniform while teaching Cấp độ SeeD Học viên Tất cả học sinh trong Garden đang luyện tập để trở thành SeeD và chưa tốt nghiệp đều được coi là Học Viên SeeD. Rank 1 - 30 Các bài thực hành trên chiến trường của SeeD đều có xếp hạng theo số từ 1 tới 30 (1 là thấp nhất và 30 là cao nhất). Họ có thể tăng cấp độ bằng cách hoàn thành các bài kiểm tra viết bao gồm nhiều chủ đề mà họ có thể bắt gặp. Các bài test có nhiều lựa chọn và phải trả lời đúng 100% các câu hỏi để nâng cấp độ SeeD. Cấp độ có thể bị hạ nếu xử lý kém trên chiến trường hoặc bài thực hành bị trễ. Bảng trả lời các câu hỏi của SeeD Y= Yes; N= No #Y N Y Y Y N N Y N N #Y N Y Y Y N Y Y N N #N N Y N Y Y Y N Y N #N Y Y Y N N Y Y N N #N N N Y Y N N Y Y Y #Y N Y Y N N Y Y N Y #Y Y Y Y Y Y N Y Y N #N Y N N Y Y N N Y N #N Y N N N N N N Y Y #Y N N N N N N N Y N #Y Y N Y Y N Y N N Y #N Y N N Y N Y N Y N #Y N N N Y N N N N N #Y Y Y Y N Y Y N Y N #Y Y N N N N N Y N Y #Y N N Y N Y N N Y N #Y N N N Y N N Y N N #Y N N N Y N N N N N #Y N N Y N N N N N Y #Y Y N Y N Y Y Y N N #Y Y Y Y N N Y Y Y N #N N N Y N N N Y Y N #Y N N N N Y Y Y Y Y #Y Y N N Y Y N N N Y #Y N Y Y Y N N Y N N #Y Y N Y N Y N Y N N #N Y N N N N Y N Y N #Y N N Y Y Y N Y N N #N N N Y Y N N N Y N #N Y N N N N Y N N N Cấp Độ A Trên cấp độ từ 1-30 là cấp độ SeeD hạng A (hay còn gọi là SeeD Ưu Tú Cấp A). Đây là cấp độ cao nhất cho một SeeD với kinh nghiệm thực tế. Nó có thể đạt được thông qua sự nghiên cứu quan trọng (?) hoặc qua bài kiểm tra viết. *'Chỉ Huy:' Một cấp độ thuộc quân đội được trao cho Squall Leonhart gần đây, cho phép anh ta có quyền điều khiển khắp Khuôn Viên và các thành viên SeeD khác. Cấp độ này trao cho người dẫn đầu chính thức của SeeD. Cấp Độ và Tiền Thưởng Thuy nhập của SeeD tùy thuộc vào cấp độ của anh/ cô ta. Rank 1: 500G Rank 2: 1,000G Rank 3: 1,500G Rank 4: 2,000G Rank 5: 3,000G Rank 6: 4,000G Rank 7: 5,000G Rank 8: 6,000G Rank 9: 7,000G Rank 10: 8,000G Rank 11: 9,000G Rank 12: 10,000G Rank 13: 11,000G Rank 14: 12,000G Rank 15: 12,500G Rank 16: 13,000G Rank 17: 13,500G Rank 18: 14,000G Rank 19: 14,500G Rank 20: 15,000G Rank 21: 15,500G Rank 22: 16,000G Rank 23: 16,500G Rank 24: 17,000G Rank 25: 17,500G Rank 26: 18,000G Rank 27: 18,500G Rank 28: 19,000G Rank 29: 19,500G Rank 30: 20,000G Rank A: 30,000G Các Trụ Sở Của SeeD Balamb Garden Khuôn Viên Balamb Garden nằm tại phía Đông của thị trấn Balamb. Các học viên (thường là những đứa trẻ không cha mẹ) cho rằng Khuôn Viên này là cơ hội cho họ trở thành SeeDs. Đây là một trong 3 Garden trên thế giới, và là nơi SeeD đóng quân và luyện tập. Trabia Garden Trabia Garden Khi không phải có trách nhiệm đào tạo SeeDs, Trabia và Balamb Garden tiến hành chương trình trao đổi để đào tạo SeeD, bằng cách cho phép người có khả năng thành SeeD từ Trabia làm Bài Kiểm Tra Viết tại đây. Galbadia Garden Không đào tạo SeeD. Tuy nhiên, liên hệ giữa 2 Hiệu Trưởng Galbadia và Balamb Gardens vẫn được thiết lập khi có hợp tác thực tế giữa hai nơi. Các phương tiện của SeeD Thuyền Tấn Công Của SeeD Những con thuyền cánh ngầm được dùng làm phương tiện chuyên chở chính cho binh lính, trong các cuộc tấn công tới các nơi có thể tới dễ dàng bằng đường nước. Thuyền Tấn Công có 6 chỗ ngồi cho binh lính cộng thêm 2 hai lái thuyền và khoang đứng có thể chứa 1 người nữa (khoang chứa súng máy - nơi Quistis dùng súng để bắn con cua máy ?). Lối vào thông qua cửa sập ở mạn phải của thuyền, một lối ở phía vòm thuyền (mũi trước thuyền), một lối nữa bên trên tới nơi để súng máy phòng không, vũ khí bảo vệ duy nhất của thuyền. Image:SeeD_Assualt_Boat_1.jpg|Full view Image:SeeD_Assualt_Boat_3.jpg|Cruising towards Dollet Image:SeeD_Assualt_Boat_4.jpg|Interior of the boat Phương Tiện Di Chuyển Riêng Của SeeD Một phương tiện tương tự thiết kế xe chạy trên đường của người Galbadia. Được dùng như phương tiện chuyên chở học sinh cho Garden (Balamb, Trabia, và Galbadia) nó có 6 ghế ngồi và ít nhất một ghế cho lái xe. Image:SeeD Personal Carrier 2.jpg|Một phương tiện, đang đỗ Image:SeeD Personal Carrier 3.jpg|Bên trong một phương tiện Trivia *Tại Balamb, các thành viên SeeD có phòng trọ riêng của họ. *đường tàu tốc hành xuyên lục địa từ Balamb tới khu nhà Timber có một khoang riêng chỉ cho các thành viên SeeD. *Có một nhánh trong các lính đánh thuê được gọi là White SeeD những người có nhiệm vụ phải bảo vệ Ellone. *Trong đoạn phim giới thiệu về Zell Dincht, biểu tượng của SeeD đằng sau cậu ta bị đảo ngược chiều. Musical Themes Played during the various battle meetings between the SeeD, the musical extract SeeD is considered to be the theme of the elite mercenary group. Chữ đậm Thể_loại:Tổ chức Thể_loại:Final Fantasy VIII